Hash oil, which is usually a composition extracted from the cannabis plant, is generally known to be amongst the most potent of cannabis products due to its highly concentrated Tetrahydrocannabinol (“THC”) content. Because hash oil has a high THC concentration, hash oil typically creates a faster and more powerful relief to medical patients than its more traditional plant form. Medical patients also usually prefer hash oil over its traditional plant form because hash oil can be smoked more discreetly with the use of small vaporizing pens.
Hash oil is generally manufactured by solvent extraction using solvents such as butane, and the extraction typically occurs in either a closed loop system or an open loop system. In an open loop system, cannabis plant matter is stored in a tube, and butane liquid preferably passes through the tube to create a raw mixture of both butane liquid and hash oil. This raw mixture is then preferably purified, or “purged” of any remaining butane, by placing the raw mixture in a vacuum chamber or hot water bath, which causes the excess butane to escape into the surrounding environment.
In a closed loop system, butane gas typically does not leave the system and is usually recaptured in a tank, so that the butane can be re-used. However, closed loop systems generally have a downside in that, although a closed loop system is generally much safer than an open loop system, closed loop systems usually tend to be more expensive than open loop systems.
In general, butane is a highly flammable solvent that is very dangerous for those who attempt to perform an open loop extraction. However, due to the growing demand for butane hash oil (“BHO”), many inexperienced people have already begun manufacturing BHO in their homes. Further, due to cost concerns, these inexperienced manufacturers tend to disregard the risks involved and generally opt for the less expensive, open loop system method for manufacturing BHO. Regardless, there are significant safety concerns when purging the raw mixture when making BHO. Specifically, because butane is heavier than air, it tends to sink and puddle on the ground. Given butane's flammable characteristics, even the slightest spark can cause the butane to ignite, thereby creating an explosion. The resulting explosion when creating BHO not only cause serious injuries and property damage, but may also lead to problems with law enforcement due to possible confusion with bomb-making activities.
Residential or personal production of BHO is also troublesome because unregulated production of BHO can result with the manufacturing of unrefined BHO. This impure form of BHO can expose consumers to significant health risks if ingested and is generally the result of poor workmanship or improper materials, which also may leave a chemical residue on the BHO during the extraction step.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device and method for manufacturing BHO. Preferably the new device and method will be efficient, affordable, and used in a closed loop system to promote the safer manufacturing of BHO.